What Would it Take?
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: For things to be quiet? Quiet like the snow. . . this is a revelation fiction, and it's depressing. It's my first in a while for this fandom, but I just got a strong erg to write it. Songfic. Also pre-story death of characters.


**HI! Hehehe It's been awhile huh? *sweatdrop*. Well, since the last thing I've done for this fandom was "Wings of Phantom", (Not one of my best, but it had the most reviews sooo. . . and it's been adopted!) I thought I would do a revealing fic for old time's sake! A lot of new writers won't recognize me, but I'm okay with that. Always open to new fans! :D**

**This is a (You guessed it!) Revelation Fic (I know, I'm sooo original). I know that these are enjoyed, and they're one of my favorite types of Danny Phantom Fanfictions, so here you go my kittens!**

**PS: This fic is an AU where everyone but his mother died in the nasty burger accident. Don't question it, just go with it.**

**And yes, that includes Sam, Tucker, Lancer, Jazz, and Jack.**

**ON TO THE FIC!**

_What would it take for things to be quiet? Quiet like the snow. . ._

Danny had never been good at explaining things. He couldn't explain why the accident changed him. He couldn't explain who he was, and he most certainly couldn't explain why he sat in the middle of the lab staring at the wall in his ghost form with tears in his eyes. It was as if something in him had broken, and now all he could do was ponder all that had happened over the last two years.

Who was he?

How did he become who he was?

Why did it matter?

His life was nothing but protecting. Protect the people; Protect the town; Protect everything while everyone around him blamed him for the very things he tried so hard to prevent. He was only human, or something close to human. . . He couldn't save them! He couldn't always win! He couldn't always be the hero. . .

And he couldn't save his own father, sister, friends, and teacher. . .

More tears fell from his eyes, and Maddie Fenton, unknown to him, came creeping down the steps, and peered around the corner, eyes widening in surprise when she spotted the ghost that haunted her nightmares. He no longer wore a hazmat suit. Instead he wore a black T-Shirt and comfortable jeans, something much more casual. She was about to come our from her hiding spot and attack when she saw him stand and walk over to a desk, picking up a picture of her and Danny when they were at the park when he was little. He looked at it and smiled, a sob slipping from his throat.

"I miss you mom. . ." He whispered. "I know you're not gone but. . . You deserve so much more than what I can give you as a son. . ." he sat down in the chair next to the desk and cried sorrowfully, clutching the picture to his chest.

_I know this isn't much but I know I could. . . I could be better!_

_I don't think I deserve it, selflessness. Find your way into my heart. . ._

Maddie thought he was recalling a memory from before he died, and she felt slight sympathetic before she reminded herself that he wasn't human and jumped from where she was, pointing a loaded gun at him. He looked up in surprise. When he saw the gun his eyes went blank and he seemed to go into a different world. Tears fell from his eyes emotionlessly; He was truly nothing more than broken.

He unconsciously made a shield around himself, falling from the chair to the floor. He crawled to the corner where he then pulled his knees to his chest, hiding his face behind both his legs and white hair.

Maddie was confused. She looked at the shield. At least he wasn't completely out of it. He was aware enough to protect himself, not that she was too concerned.

He looked at her, and his eyes seemed to focus slightly more. He shook his head before hiding his tear stained face once again.

"Why do you do this?" he asked. "I'm just a kid! I'm just sixteen and yet you still hunt me!" He sobbed. "Show some compassion! I'm _human._"

_All stars could be brighter. . ._

_All hearts could be warmer. . ._

"I just want things to go back to the way they were. . ." He whispered. Maddie frowned.

"Shut it! You're _not_ human, you ghost scum!" Danny held in a sob as he looked into his mother's serious, yet confused and curious eyes. "Why would you ever think any differently?"

Danny wanted nothing more than for his mother to just leave so that he could revert back to the little boy she loved. . .

_What would it take for things to be quiet? Quiet like the snow. . ._

"I never died. . ." He admitted. He let down his shield, as he was no longer too concerned what his mother did. She almost dropped her weapon in shock; But instead she put it down behind her before sitting in front of the depressed ghost, making sure the gun was within hand's reach.

"Explain." She demanded. "Explain now!"

Danny looked at her with fear and resignation. He didn't have any reason to hide now. He had already lost Everyone else he cared about. He couldn't stand to be alone anymore. . . If he had been better they would still be alive!

_Are we meant to be empty handed?_

_I know I could. . . I could be better!_

"I became a ghost two years ago." He began. His mother nodded. He was positive that she was just doing this to get his weaknesses, but he continued anyway.

"My family had always been close, yet so far apart. My parents had a strange profession, and my sister made sure that I was never exposed too much to it, at least that's what I thought. . .

"My parents were inventors of a sort, and they made amazing, but dangerous weapons. The government and even hunters bought from them!"

Maddie began to get a bad feeling about this story. . .

"I was with some of my friends when I changed. We were looking at one of my parent's newest inventions, and I went inside and turned it on from the inside. . . It changed me, I'm still human, well, half human. . ." Maddie froze.

"What was this invention Phantom?" Danny didn't reply. He simply looked away, his eyes disappearing behind his white hair. The eerie glow they released shone through the white locks.

_I don't think I deserve it, selflessness. Find your way into my heart. . ._

_All stars could be brighter. . ._

_All hearts could be warmer. . ._

"**What was it called!**" She pulled him close to her by the arm, and Danny Phantom looked at her with fear.

"It was a Ghost Portal Mom. . ."

"No. . ."

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

_Find your way into my heart. . ._

"NO!" Danny allowed the rings to pass over his body, returning him to his human form. Maddie started to cry, pulling Danny into a hug.

"I'm sorry. . ." she whispered. Danny nodded, sobbing as he held onto his mother with all his worth. He discreetly pulled the long black sleeves he wore over the scars and fresh cuts on his wrists and arms as he inhaled the scent that had calmed his so many times as a child. All that could be heard was the cries they let out. . .

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

They stood and made their way up the stairs, closing the door silently behind them. . .

_Find your way into my heart. . ._

And then there was nothing. . .

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

**And that's the game! Ahhh~ How I love some good ol' angst! :D Yes, I am aware that I have a twisted mind.**

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
